What comes next?
by Charisonic558
Summary: 16 years after Mewni and Earth were cleaved together. What comes next?
1. Chapter 1: Best Birthday Ever

Sixteen years ago, Echo Creek was the epicenter of the biggest and final magical phenomenon ever experienced in the universe; the dimensions of Mewni and Earth were cleaved together by the love of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, this... is not their story. Well, they're in it, but it's not about them. Instead, our story focuses on two other best friends who were promised to grow up together by the couple so many years ago, and today is the birthday of one of them.

Within the household of Rafael and Angie Diaz, the room which used to house their son Marco, now has a new occupant, actually, she's been there for the better part of 7 years now. The alarm clock on the bedside read 8:59am, then switched to 9:00 bringing forth the blaring alarm everyone knows, but before a second blair even happened, a hand slammed down on the clock and a large head of messy brown hair wearing purple pajamas shot straight up from her bed. She used both hands to part her hair, revealing a very excited face; Mariposa Diaz, the younger sister of Marco, is now 16 years old, and on her brother's word, he had a very very special surprise for her today. Through many years of growing up together, Marisposa and Marco grew really close as siblings, and she knew that any gift from Marco would be wickedly awesome and worth the wait. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, throwing open the doors and putting on one of her favorite outfits; a navy blue shirt with a penguin on the chest, a purple cardigan, navy blue skirt and short purple boots and to top it all off, a demon horns headband she got as a gift from Star on her 5th birthday as well as an improved, metal, penguin necklace Marco gave her the same day.

Mariposa ran downstairs, or rather, rode the railing downstairs and made it to the kitchen, where she was surprised to see her family and friends gathered around the table, noticing her and yelling.

"Surprise!" There were decorations everywhere, streamers, balloons, monster decorations and a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIPOSA' which has been reused for as long as she can remember and they're starting to fade badly. She scanned around the crowd, seeing her parents, who have definitely shown signs of aging; Marco and Star, married for the better part of 9 years; Marco eventually became an actual therapist, majoring in psychology, he looks similar to when he was in the Neverzone, but less rugged, no scar on his eye, no ear piercings and no scissor tattoo on his left bicep, he's still completely ripped which Star goes crazy over. Star on the other hand, is just taller, with a more mature, but still starlike fashion sense; she went to school for clothing designs and even has her own fashion line now to outfit humans and monsters alike; Star was holding their newborn son, Thomas and next to Marco stood their 5 year old daughter Stella. Moon and River were among the crowd, next to them Eclipsa and Globgor, who actually dressed up for this, not just in his usual speedo; all four of them lead the head council of Mearth, just recently established around 5 years ago when everything finally was in order all over the new planet. Tom and Janna were there, but near the back of the crowd, they became an item about 3 months after the two dimensions were cleaved together and married a year after Star and Marco, with each one being the best man and maid of honor respectively; Jackie and Chloe were in town during this time, so they decided to show up as well, ponyhead was looking inside through the window as she was now too big to fit in the house. However, among all these familiar faces, there was one person missing.

"Where's G-" Suddenly, before she could finish her word, she was tackled to the floor by an unknown person; Mariposa got ready to fight, but when she opened her eyes, she saw familiar purple stripes on the arms of her assailant; she looked up further to come face to face with the fanged, slit eyed, short purple haired Meteora.

"Surprise sis!" The young monster girl said as she helped her up, they each hugged each other with Mariposa being more excited.

"Grobb! You made it!"

"Of course I did Bork, why would I miss my bestie's birthday?" The two of them preferred to call each other their Neverzone names rather than their real names, but nobody else really cared.

"Now that everyone's here, who is ready to party?!" Rafael said this and everyone was ready. The rest of the day followed with a breakfast buffet outside, candle blowing and cake eating, which evolved into a cake shoving match between Mariposa and Meteora, and all kinds of party games which brought together more of their monster, mewman and human friends from all over. Present time happened to be around 2:00 and there was a pretty big pile of wrapped gifts; as Mariposa unwrapped each one, she became more and more excited; her gifts consisted of new, not released yet clothes from Star, a new Bo staff from Tom and Janna, her first mirror phone from her parents, a friendship pendant from Meteora and plenty of other gifts. Soon, the gift pile was empty and she couldn't help but realize something.

"Marco?" She turned to face her older brother, who was talking with Tom.

"Yeah sis?"

"Where's your gift? You didn't forget did you?" Marco put on a sly grin and motioned her to the fence.

"Come here, and put this on." He gave her a blindfold and lead her. Once they got to the gate, Marco opened the door. "Alright, take it off." Standing before her, scales polished and cleaned, new 667 license collar and ready to ride, was Marco's dragon cycle, Nachos. Mariposa stood with her eyes wide and jaw open, and if it could fall to the floor, it would have when Marco held out his hand, revealing an ignition key with a penguin keychain attached to it. "Don't worry, I already talked to mom and dad, they were scared, but ok with this." A few more seconds of silence before a high pitched scream of excitement escaped the young girl, she then ran and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She then ran over to Nachos and inspected her, the dragoncycle purring at her in response.

"So, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is the best gift ever!" She then got a solemn look. "Are you sure you're ok with me having Nachos?"

"Of course I am. I already had this planned a while ago, she's ok with it too, right girl?" The dragoncyle nodded and purred. Mariposa's excitement came back and she smiled brightly. "So, wanna take her for a spin?" He held out his hand again and she nearly took it along with the key with how fast and aggressively they were yanked. She mounted the cycle and then looked to the side before starting her up.

"Hey Grobb! Come here and join me!" The monster girl, who now preferred mid cut T-shirts and ripped jeans with high tops, essentially barreled through the crowd, but was stopped by a giant hand from her father who picked her up by the scruff of her shirt.

"Where are you going in such a hurry young lady?" Eclipsa told her daughter as she dangled from Globgor's hand.

"Mom, dad, can I please go with B- Mariposa? She did invite me and it is her birthday."

"Yeah, please aunt Eclipsa? Can she come?" Both girls gave the pair cutsey eyes and they broke quite fast. Globgor shrank back down and set his daughter back on the ground.

"Fine, we'll allow you to go."

"But please don't get into too much trouble?"

"I'll be fine mom, we'll stay safe; or, as safe as we can be on a dragon cycle."

"Alright sweety, just be back home before it starts getting dark." Meteora nodded at her mother, hugged both of them and then ran off to join her friend on a Joyride through Echo Creek. The two sat awkwardly as Mariposa tried to get the cycle to move.

"Umm how do I? Maybe... Marco, I forgot how to make her move!"

"Just rev up the right horn and side kick. Oh, but be careful not to kick too hard or-" But before he could finish, they shot off into the sky with screams of enjoyment and absolute terror. "Or else you'll shoot off at uncontrollable speeds. Well, she'll remember how to ride soon enough, I hope." Just then, the sound of crashing was heard and they looked to see that the two had smashed through the sign that said 'WELCOME TO ECHO CREEK' but seemed to start getting control again. Marco sighed, but looked on with a smile; then Star held on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Reminds me of the reckless mess you were Marco."

"Who, me? No, I was the safe kid remember? I never did a single reckless thing in my life." The two chuckled, having made Marco's high school label a running joke, before hearing Tom speak to them from behind.

"You guys coming back inside to get something to eat? There's still plenty of food. Also, dude, your parents are passing around the baby, might wanna stop them before River gets to him." They ran inside fast, both because of hunger, but also because they knew exactly what Star's father would do to their baby, go hunting with him, which is what he did with Stella when she was born.

High above the ground, the dangerous trio was flying around, Mariposa finally getting the hang of the cycle.

"So, Bork, waddaya say we go on a quick adventure?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking... fighting some evil guys."

"Sounds good to me!" She revved up the cycle and they flew onwards, thinking to herself. _'Best birthday ever!'_


	2. Chapter 2: School Day

Mariposa woke up, feeling quite sore all over and some sharp pains on her arms and legs. She gently got out of bed and turned on her light, inspecting herself, she had multiple bruises and some cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs, quite a few of them covered in band aids, but instead of being worried, she just smiled at what happened yesterday.

Once they decided to go on an adventure, they found a group of bear thieves cornering a small mewman family in the middle of the forest; they dive bombed and surprised them with a circle of fire from Nachos, separating them from the family. Mariposa jumped down first, drop kicking one of the thieves in the face, then extending the new collapsible staff Janna and Tom gave her, knocking another one out in the process; Meteora then slammed into another one with Nachos, who came to a halt on her own shortly after, keeping the thieves at bay with her fire breath. Meteora then rolled over tripping one of the thieves with her tail and stood back to back with Mariposa.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Grobb?"

"You know it!" They kicked off from each other's feet, charging into a thief each, Mariposa keeping them at a distance with her staff while Meteora overpowered them with her monster strength and bigger size; after some practice with her father she can grow up to around twice her size. Mariposa held her staff in the air and said two words.

"Swing me!" The monster girl grabbed the staff and began to swing her friend around, kicking the thieves in the face and ending with Meteora shrinking down to allow Mariposa to launch her into a group of three and barrel them down. They rescued the family, led them home, then flew home themselves; the damage wasn't from the fight though, it was when Mari got distracted for a few seconds by a flock of wild dragon cycles, then swerved to avoid a cliff, ending with the three of them tumbling down to the forest floor again. They got up, inspected Nachos, realized she was perfectly fine, maybe a little scuffed at the scales, then rode back home around sunset.

As she reminisced yesterday, she didn't realize what time it was; she looked over at the alarm clock and her eyes grew wide with panic, it was 7:45, school started in 15 minutes. She ran to her closet and just threw on the first things her hands grabbed, which turned out to be a sea green and blue striped tank top and a pair of jeans with narwhal riding penguins sewn on the right pocket; she then threw on some black high tops, grabbed her butterfly backpack and ran downstairs while putting on her headband and necklace. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw her parents sitting there, drinking coffee and having muffins for breakfast.

"Good morning Mariposa!" Her father said with his normal cheerful attitude.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? My alarm didn't go off and I'm gonna be late!"

"You're a young woman now, it's not our job to make sure you get up on time." Angie said before taking a bite out of a muffin. She groaned, grabbed a few muffins and bolted for the door, her parents chuckling as she did so. The moment her hand reached the knob, her freaking out about how she was gonna get there on time and how Skullnick was gonna punish her for it, she remembered something. Racing up to her room, she grabbed the key on her dresser, ran back down and out the door to be greeted by her new dragon cycle.

"Hey Nachos, we gotta fly girl, or else I'm in big trouble." She hopped on, revved up the creature and took off at a reasonable speed this time, accelerating shortly after. As she flew, she looked down to see Meteora running full speed and full size down the sidewalk, so she flew next to her and stuck out her hand. "Need a lift?" She smiled and took her hand, shrinking and jumping to give herself a boost on the cycle; once she was on, Mariposa gave her two muffins and she took them with delight. "Let me guess, parents didn't wake you up either?"

"Mhm." Was all she could say with a mouth full of muffin, nearly choking on it when Mariposa cranked up Nachos to full speed as they blazed across the sky to school. They landed in the parking lot and parked Nachos next to the other dragon cycles some students had and sprinted into the building.

"The bell rings in a minute, we're not gonna make it!" Mariposa said as she looked at her custom made penguin watch. Meteora then got a determined look on her face.

"Yes we are!" Without another word, she grabbed her friend and swung her onto her back, grew to full size and blazed down the hall to class, sliding into the room, just barely shrinking down so they wouldn't hit the doorframe, and not even a second later, the bell rang. Mari got off Meteora's back and they high fived their success. Miss Skullnick, who for some strange reason was still a troll, even after magic being destroyed, looked at them with her eyes above her clipboard in a basic not caring expression.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?"

"Sorry Miss Skullnick, we-" Meteora was cut off by a pencil in the air.

"I don't care, as long as you're here. Now take your seats so we can start." They both walked to their desks, which just so happened to be right next to each other. As Mariposa was taking out her stuff from her backpack, she felt a tap on her left shoulder, she looked at her friend, who had a sheepish expression on her face.

"You forgot your backpack didn't you?" She said with a 'really?' look on her face. Meteora nodded and Mari sighed, bringing her desk together with hers and sharing her textbook and some spare paper to take notes on. As the class went on and Skullnick droned like usual, putting the usual students to sleep while other bookworms wrote down every word she said like they were writing a book; they finished taking notes on the chapter in the textbook and began to doodle together. By the time the lunch bell rang, they finished up a pencil sketch of the new mods they were going to give Nachos whenever they had the chance; new metal armor to ride her into battle when needed, decorated with purple stripes, wave patterns and of course, flames. They looked at their masterpiece, and without either of them taking a single eye off the page, they did their friendship handshake, which was a side five slide into a fist bump, top and bottom bump and ending with them snapping their fingers into finger guns at each other.

"Remember, there's a quiz tomorrow! Don't forget to study!" Skullnick said this as everyone was packing up to leave for lunch. The two girls left class and began to walk to the exit of the school.

"So, where do you wanna go today Bork?" Meteora asked as she saw Mari spinning her key around her finger with a smile on her face.

"How about Britta's? I'm dying for a breakfast burrito."

"But it's 12:30."

"Grobb. It's never too late for a breakfast burrito." The monster girl gave a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go then!" They ran out and hopped on Nachos who perked up at the sight of them. Mariposa started her up and revved the horns, but before they took off, they heard a familiar voice to their left.

"Hey girls, see you got yourselves a ride finally." They turned to see the rich kid of the school, Grayson Lucitor, Tom's younger cousin, who he hated, leaned up against his pure black, super sleek new model dragon cycle, Nightspeed. Grayson looks similar to Tom at his age, however his skin is redder, he only has two eyes and his hair is black and slicked down; on top of being a rich kid, he was also kind of a jerk, preferring to pick on those with less money than him, which was pretty much everyone, but for some reason enjoyed picking on the two girls the most.

"Yeah, it was a birthday gift from my brother." Grayson tilted his sunglasses down and looked at them, then at Nachos.

"You must have a pretty crappy brother to give you that old piece of junk." Mariposa balled her fists in anger and prepared to say something before Meteora put a hand out in front to stop her.

"Alright Grayson, you think Nachos is such a piece of junk then prove it. We'll race to Britta's, first one to get there gets to eat free, courtesy of the loser." Grayson just smirked and put his sunglasses back on.

"I accept. Get ready to rack up quite the bill girls, because I'm hungry." He mounted his cycle and the two revved up; before taking off, Meteora looked up to the sky, smirked, then counted down.

"Alright, in three, two, one. GO!" They both shot off into the sky, neck and neck, however, Meteora whispered something into Mariposa's ear and she nodded in delight. As they flew in the direction of Britta's, Nachos began to sputter out, slowing down and letting Grayson take the lead.

"No! Nachos, come on!" Meteora yelled out. Grayson laughed and looked back at them.

"I'll be waiting with the bill girls!" However, when he looked, they had devilish grins on their faces, he was confused and turned forward, a little too late to see one of the local cops on his cycle and crashed right into him. They both stabilized shortly after, but he was stopped and began getting a ticket written up for all kinds of things. As he was there, he saw the girls riding by laughing.

"We'll be waiting with the bill rich boy!" Meteora called out before high fiving her friend and the two rode off, hearing his screams of rage and the column of fire that most likely erupted with him. They landed at Britta's, now a fully fledged restaurant, and parked Nachos, making sure she was locked up before entering. They ordered about 10 breakfast burritos each and when they came, they ate them like it was the last food on Mearth. They were each on their final burrito when Mariposa looked at her watch, seeing it was 1:10.

"We'd better head out, gym class starts soon." She then looked to the entrance door to see a pretty ticked off Grayson walk in. "Perfect timing too, he just showed up." They walked up, bill and burrito in hand, giving it to Grayson with a smirk. He looked at them with a scowl.

"This isn't over. I want a rematch, no cheats."

"Just name the time and place." Mari said.

"This Saturday night, sundown. Monster temple to Butterfly castle."

"You're on." Meteora said before walking away with her friend, leaving the demon boy to pay for their lunch. They hopped on to Nachos and rode back to school, this time with plenty of time to get to gym class and change into the basic red shorts and white T-shirt they make all students wear. Today was going to be a fun day as it was dodgeball day and nobody was a better dodgeball pair than these girls.

"Alright, today, we're trying something different!" The gym teacher, Jenny, who has long since become one rather than an assistant, addressed the class. "Since any team that has Mariposa and Meteora together is at a distinct advantage, today, we're making them captains of their own team." Their jaws dropped at this; they've never been apart in dodgeball, but this time they're going against each other. "Alright girls, pick your teams." They each walked to opposite sides of the gym and began picking teams, a high combination of Mewmans, Humans and Monsters was on each team, however, the two friends didn't see anyone else except each other, determined to take the other down. Jenny blew the whistle to begin the game, and each team ran to the center to grab a ball and begin the chaos. Silently, they knew what they needed to do, for the beginning, they focused on everyone else except each other, eliminating as many as possible. Eventually, it was down to just them; the tension could be felt through the entire room, making it silent. Suddenly, one student on Mariposa's side began chanting.

"Mariposa! Mariposa!" Soon, her whole team joined in, however, Meteora's side did the same.

"Meteora! Meteora!" The gym was flooded with chanting as the two girls stared each other down. Mariposa made the first move, grabbing one ball in each hand in a sword and shield tactic, throwing one, but using the other to defend. Meteora went full on defensive, blocking each shot thrown at her.

"Not bad sis, you've got a nice throw. But I can do better." She grew to full size, capable of grabbing two balls per hand and throwing them with incredible strength, knocking out Mariposa's defenses with one shot each. She picked up four more and launched them again, Mari barely dodging them, rolling on the floor and standing up with two more in hand. The chanting was going wild, each side wanting their captain to win.

"Sorry sis, but this victory is mine to take." Meteora readied another volley.

"Not if I take it first!" Mariposa threw one of the balls full strength, but tragically missed, bouncing off the wall behind Meteora, who watched and laughed.

"Was that your-" She was cut off by the dodgeball that hit her straight in the gut, making her kneel down and shrink back. Mariposa's team ran and carried her, cheering, letting her down to walk to her friend and reached out a hand. Meteora looked up and took it, standing back up and shaking it for good sport.

"Nice job with that misdirection."

"Thanks, I could have done something simpler, but I know how easily you get distracted." They gave each other a smile and the bell rang for class to be over. They got changed in no rush as they had no other periods after gym, so once they were ready, they went back to their neighborhood and stopped by Marco and Star's house of all places. Mariposa rang the doorbell and Star answered, dressed in jean shorts and a basic yellow shirt, holding little Thomas in her arms, he cooed at them as well.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hi Star, is my brother home?"

"No, sorry. Marco's not gonna be back until 5 today, he has a full schedule. Why do you need him?"

"We need his help to tune up and modify Nachos for a race we agreed to." Meteora answered.

"Let me guess. Grayson?"

"Grayson." The two girls said in unison.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here until he gets back. You girls hungry?" She asked them as she led them into the living room, pretty spacious with a curved sofa and round, glass coffee table.

"Nah, we had a pretty big lunch at Britta's today. We'll just stick around and work on some designs." As soon as Mariposa finished, Star's face lit up at the final word.

"Can I help too?" They looked at each other and nodded with close eyed smiles. Star gave a little squee of happiness and joined them on the sofa, laying their papers and designs all over the table.

Around 5:20 the door opened and in walked Marco, wearing his gray button up shirt and brown, striped sweater vest.

"Well, that was a busy day. What's for dinner St-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked into the living room, seeing his wife, son, daughter, sister and her best friend lying on a floor covered in papers, all with illustrations of Nachos in different outfits and other modifications.

"Hey hon!"

"Sup Marco."

"Hey bro!"

"Sh-should I come back later? Or should I ask what's happening here?" Star giggled and stood up, handing Thomas to Mariposa in the meantime.

"The girls came over to ask you for help in modifying Nachos for a race, and I may have decided to help out designing. Marco, are you ok?" She looked at her husband in confusion as he had a smile and tears welling up.

"My little sister is about to have her first official race. I'm so proud!" All four girls in the room rolled their eyes at him.

"So, will you help us?" Mariposa asked her brother.

"Uh. Of course I will!" Marco said, clearly super excited. "Let's talk shop over dinner. You two wanna stay?"

"Sure." They agreed in unison. During dinner, they talked about their plans to soup up the old dragon cycle and make her super amazing; they would start tomorrow after school, giving them about 4 days and Saturday morning to prepare for the race.

**A/N: Well... I didn't expect this story to take off just like that! Seriously, in just one day it shattered my record for most views in one day, most favorites and follows, as well as a review very soon after posting. Guess I know which story to continue. Thank you guys for this, I'll try to keep this updated regularly for you all to enjoy.**


End file.
